


The Fellowship of Polygamy

by hchollym



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Boromir's Alive, Crack, Foursome, Humor, M/M, Polyamory, Polygamy, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Ring of Power is destroyed, the Fellowship lives happily ever after...together, and Gimli decides to bring Éomer in on the fun. Crack!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fellowship of Polygamy

**Author's Note:**

> So this popped in my head and refused to go away until I wrote it. It is a complete crack and my lousy attempt at humor. Boromir is still alive and everyone is living in Gondor with Aragorn, who is now King. This was written for fun and is in no way meant to depict a real-life polygamous relationship, so I really hope that no one is offended by it. Also, I'm not sure if this needed to be rated 'Explicit' or 'Mature' so I went with the higher rating, just in case.

It started out simple enough. Boromir and Aragorn were dating, as were Legolas and Gimli, Pippin and Merry, and Frodo and Sam. Travelling together on the quest to destroy the Ring of Power had brought them all together, and they were bonded in ways that no one else could understand. So it wasn’t surprising that the quartet of couples spent most of their time together. 

It wasn’t until one night, following a game of strip poker and a staggering 100 pints of mead that were ingested between the 8 of them, that things got a bit more complicated. The poor woman who brought up the five bottles of wine that the king had requested nearly had a heart attack upon opening the door. Frodo, the famous ring-bearer, was on his back on the floor being pounded into by King Aragorn himself as Merry knelt over him and fucked his mouth with his dick. 

Nearby, Legolas was being double-penetrated by Pippin and Sam, and the elf was riding the hobbits like a horse. Over on the massive royal bed, Gimli was fucking Boromir doggy-style while the man tangled his hands in the sheets and screamed out the dwarf’s name. Needless to say, the woman never entered the king’s room without knocking again. 

Sometime during the night, Legolas, Pippin and Sam had joined Gimli and Boromir on the bed in a tangle of limbs and hair, while Aragorn slept on the floor with Merry and Frodo curled up on either side of him, their hands interlaced with each other’s on the king’s chest. 

The eight of them woke up the next morning in these surprising, though not unpleasant positions, with the only complaint being made by Aragorn that everyone else got to sleep on his bed except him. And that was how four couples became one. 

It was easy enough to decide that everyone would move into Aragorn’s room, seeing as it was by far the largest since he was the king. They tried to have one huge bed made, but it proved to be very difficult for anyone to get off and on in the middle of the night if they had to relieve themselves, so they decided to have two large beds instead, usually with four sleeping in each. 

It wasn’t easy explaining that there were two men, four hobbits, an elf and a dwarf in this relationship, so they didn’t even bother telling most of their friends. If anyone thought it odd that they all slept in the same room, then they kept their suspicions to themselves. Gandalf knew, of course, and he always had a twinkle of amusement in his eyes whenever he saw them together. Lord Elrond, on the other hand, sent them stern looks every time one of them “innocently” brushed against one of the other’s to get by them. 

While the eight of them were perfectly happy to share with each other, they did not extend that courtesy to others. Éowyn found her hair dyed blue by two scheming hobbits when she kept throwing herself shamelessly at Aragorn, and poor Rosie Cotton had been scared nearly to death when seven very intimidating glares were sent her way after she asked Sam for a dance. 

One day, the eight of them were lounging about in their bedroom, busying themselves with various tasks that ranged from looking over a peace treaty to discussing the next prank to pull on the guards, when Gimli cleared his throat. Seven faces turned to look at him as everyone stopped what they were doing. 

“I think there might be somebody else that I would like to bring into this relationship.” The rest of them simply blinked at him, trying to process his words. They had never talked about bringing in anyone else, and they were curious as to who Gimli had in mind. When Frodo asked, Gimli replied, “Éomer.” The hobbits murmured amongst themselves as Legolas and Aragorn exchanged a look and Boromir pouted. 

The elf was not very keen on the idea, as he was still holding a grudge against Éomer for threatening to cut Gimli’s head off, and Boromir was even less thrilled. He already had to compete against Aragorn to be the prettiest human in the relationship without throwing the damn blonde-haired Adonis into the mix! 

Aragorn was more open to the idea as Éomer had fought by their side in many of the battles for Middle-earth and had proven himself to be a worthy friend. It didn’t hurt that he was drop-dead gorgeous either. Pippin, Frodo, and Sam were completely excited to expand their group and add another partner, despite Merry’s grumbles about having another “damn tall one” in the relationship. 

It was decided that Gimli would take the lead on this, seeing as it was his idea, and if Éomer showed that he was interested in dating the dwarf, then the idea of being with all of them would be brought up. Of course, if Éomer was interested, then he would have to pass all of their inspections to officially be a part of their relationship. 

The first part was done easily enough. Éomer and Gimli had become good friends, despite their rocky start, and the two were regular drinking buddies. They were constantly laughing when they were around each other, and every time they got a bit tipsy, Gimli would lean into Éomer while the blonde threw an arm around the dwarf’s shoulders. There were several nights when Éomer would run his hands through Gimli’s beard and be completely fascinated by how soft it was. 

So the night after discussing things with his partners, Gimli went out to drink with Éomer like usual. Unlike usual, Gimli walked the blonde back to his room when they were ready to retire for the night. Even drunk, Éomer could easily figure out where this was going and leaned casually against his door with a confident smirk, motioning for Gimli to follow him inside. After three rounds of rough sex, involving quite a bit of hair pulling, biting and scraping their nails over each other’s skin, the two fell asleep. 

The next morning, they had breakfast in bed, which included no actual food aside from two large sausages, and as they relaxed in the afterglow, Gimli explained that he was already in a polygamous relationship, but he wanted Éomer to join them if he was interested. After the initial shock had subsided, Éomer had to admit that he was intrigued. Dating two people at once could be fun. When he voiced these thoughts to Gimli, the dwarf got an odd look on his face. 

“Oh, no. You won’t be dating two people. It’ll be eight.” And if Éomer fainted, well then that was a perfectly understandable reaction. 

After regaining consciousness, an increasingly nervous Éomer was led by Gimli into the room he shared with his seven partners. Éomer’s hand was on Gimli’s shoulder, and the dwarf squeezed it and gave him a reassuring smile. Everyone stood up to face them when they walked inside, and their attention was focused solely on the overwhelmed Éomer. 

He was not entirely surprised when Legolas began interrogating him for threatening Gimli when they first met; he had been expecting that. What he had not expected was for a little hobbit by the name of Pippin to come up, grab his package, and say “I approve” with a cheeky grin. And he definitely did not expect Aragorn to take him from behind while Éomer fucked Legolas and sucked Sam’s cock while the hobbit stood over the elf. 

As he lay in a sticky mess on one of the beds with Gimli, Legolas, Pippin, and Frodo, he almost asked if this made him an official member of the Fellowship of the Ring, but his thoughts were cut short when Frodo started making out with him. He decided that he could get used to this.


End file.
